ADN quand tu nous tiens !
by saya59410
Summary: Owen, suite à l'incident de l'I-Rex est enlevé par des hommes mystérieux qui lui feront quelque chose qui le changera à jamais. Qui a dit qu'un humain ne pouvait pas devenir autre chose ? UA Masrani et Raptors en vit.
1. Chapter 1

ADN quand tu nous tiens. UA Masrani et Raptors vivants.

Disclaimer : Jurassic World ne m'appartient pas je rends tous les droits aux auteurs, acteurs et autres.

Résumé : Owen, suite à l'incident de l'I-Rex est enlevé par des hommes mystérieux qui lui feront quelque chose qui le changera à jamais. Qui a dit qu'un humain ne pouvait pas devenir autre chose ? UA Masrani et Raptors en vit.

Chapitre 1 : Confusion, Douleur et retrouvailles.

Owen Grady était un ancien militaire comblé, il avait quatre Vélociraptor qui l'écoutait et des amis fidèles. Il rentrait à son Bungalow quand une douleur explosa dans sa tête avant que le noir l'envahisse, il ne vit donc pas des hommes le charger dans le coffre d'une voiture et l'emmener dans une section abandonnée de l'ile, dans un vieux laboratoire où ils l'attachèrent à une table d'opération en attendant son réveil. Ils installèrent des perfusions et des électrodes pour son rythme cardiaque, accrochèrent des poches remplies d'un liquide noir sur les perches et s'assirent tranquillement sans savoir que trois jours plus tard ce qu'ils voulaient faire serait un succès. Le militaire se réveilla avec un mal de crâne qui lui donna l'illusion d'avoir été piétiné par un tricératops en furie, avant de se souvenir de la douleur et de son inconscience et il jura assez de mots pour faire pâlir un charretier. Il voyait flou à cause d'une lumière intense pointée sur son visage, la forme de cette lampe lui fit penser à une table d'opération, des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête et il fronça les sourcils en voyant cinq personnes vêtues de blanc l'approcher pour brancher les tubes de poche noires aux perfusions plantées dans ses bras, avant de laisser le contenu des dites poches se déverser dans son corps. Les premières impressions qui arrivèrent à son cerveau fut la douleur qui se diffusait à travers son corps, partant des perfusions et circulant dans tout son système sanguin, il redécouvrait son corps via ce qu'ils lui injectaient mais la douleur prit soudainement plus d'ampleur.

Owen eut la seule réaction qu'un être humain pouvait avoir face à une telle réaction douloureuse en s'évanouissant, le corps arqué et le visage crispé sous l'intensité des dégâts que subissait son système nerveux. Il vit comme dans un rêve son ADN se détruire puis se reconstruire en utilisant ce liquide noir qui enflammait son corps, des images d'une espèce qui n'était pas sienne venaient par flash : chasse, meute, proie, famille, instinct…. Tout se termina par une image de Vélociraptor brun clair aux yeux gris rugissant qui lui sautait dessus, se fondant dans son corps. Tout cela lui avait paru ne durer que quelques secondes, néanmoins, trois jours avaient passé depuis la première injection et les hommes lui en avaient donné quatre autres pour être sur du résultat positif de leur expérience. Barry avait décidé d'utiliser un chien traqueur pour retrouver Owen, inquiet de sa disparition trois jours plus tôt, l'ex-militaire n'aurait jamais laissé ses quatre Raptors seules depuis l'incident de l'I-Rex. Il fut encore plus inquiet quand il découvrit son ami attaché à une table d'opération, des poches vides accrochées aux perfusions de ses bras, l'air souffrant et hagard. Il dégaina son arme et entra puis ce fut l'enfer…. Des balles fusaient dans tous les sens, le jeune homme tira juste et toucha mortellement tous ses opposants après une bonne demi-heure de lutte, il se précipita ensuite vers Owen et le détacha avant de le faire monter dans sa voiture et de le ramener chez lui où il le coucha dans son lit après l'avoir nettoyé.

L'Alpha des Raptors fut incapable de bouger pendant une semaine, la douleur s'atténuant petit à petit, il tremblait de froid puis transpirait à cause de bouffées de chaleurs qui le laissaient trempé Barry veillait sur lui dès qu'il finissait son travail auprès des quatre dinosaures, lui donnant régulièrement des nouvelles de ses filles et priant pour qu'il se remette vite. Il avait menti en disant qu'Owen était malade et que les visites seraient risquées pour les autres employés, veillant seul sur son ami pendant encore deux semaines. Puis un matin, Owen ouvrit ses yeux gris, il sembla à Barry que sa pupille était comme celle d'un reptile mais quand il voulut vérifier elle était ronde, il supposa que c'était son imagination. Owen avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il les referma sous l'intensité de la lumière qui lui agressa la rétine, il les ouvrit alors petit à petit pour s'habituer à sa vision un peu floue et à son esprit quelque peu chaotique. Les images qu'il avaient vues pendant son inconscience lui revinrent plus fortement, sa vision et son esprit s'éclaircirent, il avait faim et pour manger il devait chasser avec sa meute : Blue, Delta, Charlie et Echo il secoua la tête pour oublier cette idée saugrenue qui venait de traverser son esprit et se leva en grimaçant pour aller se chercher un bol de café et se faire du bacon et des œufs à la poêle qu'il dévora en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Dino. Il fit ensuite sa vaisselle puis prit une douche avant de s'habiller et de filer voir ses filles suivit par son ami, il voulait les voir c'était comme vital pour lui.

Il fonça vers l'enclos et grimpa sur la passerelle comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses, puis siffla, souriant en voyant quatre Raptors sortir des fourrés en rugissant des sons qu'il prit pour un « bon retour ». Les sifflements se firent interrogateurs quand elles humèrent son odeur puis elles semblèrent appeler en le fixant, le dresseur fronça les sourcils en voyant cet étrange comportement de la part des prédateurs, il se sentait heureux qu'elles l'appellent mais cela l'intriguait quand même. Pourquoi lui et seulement maintenant ? Un flash fit danser l'image des poches noires devant ses yeux et il secoua la tête pour l'effacer en grognant, la pensée que c'était lié lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne la chasse vivement pour se concentrer sur les exercices et le repas de ses filles. Ces dernières ne cessaient de pousser des rugissements d'appels en regardant Owen, la zone Raptors étant éloignée personne ne les entendit mais les gardes resserrèrent la prise de leurs armes jusqu'à ce qu'Owen ne leur lance un regard noir disant « si vous tirer je vous tue ! » et il le pensait, il sentait que si l'un d'eux blessait un de ses filles il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer puis à partir avec sa meute se cacher et chasser ses intrus de leur territoire.

bon je sais ce chapitre est court mais bon je fais ce que je peux... D'ailleurs le prochain s'appelle Première découverte


	2. Chapter 2 Premieres decouvertes

_Voici la suite d'ADN quand tu nous tiens ! Je jongle entre mes fics en ce moment, e plus de problèmes perso donc ne vous inquiéter pas je les continue toutes sauf Le fils de Voldemort, je fais page blanche sur celle-ci. Voilà donc les premières découvertes de notre cher Owen sur sa nouvelle condition, il est clairement dans la bouse de dinosaure le pauvre._

 _Alors choisissez avec qui Owen va-t-il finir ? Humain avec Claire ou Raptors ? Si c'est Raptors vous avez le choix entre les quatre miss. Je prends en comptes les vingt premières réponses pour le vote._

 _Jurassic World ne m'appartient pas, je rends les personnages, dinosaures et le scénario aux auteurs/Acteurs et autres._

 **Chapitre 2 : Premières Découvertes.**

Un bon mois passa sans qu'il n'y ait un seul incident, Owen avait une forme olympique et les Raptors lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. L'ex-militaire savait pourtant que quelque chose clochait avec lui, depuis quelques temps sa vue semblait devenir de plus en plus précise : il voyait nettement des écritures qui se trouvaient très loin de lui et le matin quand il se rasait il lui semblait que ses pupilles devenaient fendues comme celles de ses filles. Il soupçonnait la substance noire que ces fous furieux lui avaient injecté mais il ne pouvait rien prouver, sauf s'il faisait une prise de sang mais les prochains congés des scientifiques n'étaient pas avant trois bons mois et en parler à Barry lui semblait stupide, surtout s'il n'avait rien.

Il continua donc à passer ses journées comme il le faisait habituellement : Raptors, déjeuner, Raptors, Diner, douche, sommeil sauf que ce dernier était peuplé de rêves avec ce Raptors marrons aux yeux gris qui vivait avec ses filles, chassait avec elles et dormait avec elles. Pourtant ces rêves ne le réveillaient pas en sursaut et plein de sueur, non il se réveillait doucement comme pour un rêve classique puis prenait une douche et commençait sa journée, néanmoins il n'oubliait jamais les images de ses visions nocturnes.

La seconde anomalie fut découverte quand il se rendait à l'enclos, il venait à peine d'arriver et il entendit un bruit, celui d'une patte sur le sol. C'était comme si quelque chose marchait près de lui et Owen se tendit en donnant un coup d'œil circulaire, pensant qu'un dinosaure ou autre était non loin de lui. Un bruit identique lui donna une indication sur l'endroit d'où venait le son : l'enclos des Raptors. Owen resta interloqué puis se dirigea sur la passerelle en prenant le seau. Le bruit métallique qu'il fit en le posant à la place habituelle le fit grincer des dents puis se figer quand il réalisa qu'il entendait le son beaucoup trop fort et que ce n'était pas normal pour un humain. Les quatre dinosaures qui surgirent en piaillant détournèrent ses pensées de son étrange trouvaille et il l'oublia pour un moment.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut son odorat qui montra des signes d'évolution graduelle : Owen commença à sentir plus facilement les odeurs des aliments puis celles de la forêt, des gens et des animaux. Il lui fallut un mois pour s'habituer au changement, identifier une piste de gibier à l'odeur lui fut plus facile et il le réalisa en se surprenant à pister un lapin dans les bois un après-midi où il était de repos. Il fut un peu confus mais décida de continuer, cela lui ferait moins de viande à acheter s'il pouvait désormais la chasser. Il aima moins le fait que l'odeur du sang lui reste dessus pendant trois jours mais ses filles avaient l'air ravies que leur Alpha se mette à se comporter comme un vrai prédateur.

Barry avait semble-t-il remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez son ami puisqu'il vint lui poser des questions à de nombreuses reprises en vain, il n'obtint qu'un silence ou des réponses monosyllabiques. Le gardien s'inquiétait pour son ami, le dresseur regardait souvent les environs avec un air étrange, il se tournait vers des directions d'un coup pour jeter un coup d'œil curieux, grimaçait au son métallique du seau et reniflait l'air comme un animal. Il s'absentait souvent dans les bois après sa journée, chassant des lapins alors qu'il ne le faisait pas il y a encore quelques semaines et l'afro-américain se posait bien des questions tout comme Claire et Masrani en constatant son étrange comportement.

Owen avait de plus en plus de mal à quitter l'enclos, il se sentait à sa place avec les quatre prédateurs du Jurassique et s'éloigner d'elles le faisait se sentir seul et mal à l'aise. Il dormait certes mais son sommeil peuplé de rêves où le Vélociraptor brun était présent lui faisait se poser des tas de questions, bien qu'il se réveillât toujours en se sentant reposé. Un matin, il se leva en ayant de fortes démangeaisons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de sa nuque au bas de son dos, le long de ses bras et sur ses épaules. Il ne comprit pourquoi que deux jours plus tard, il venait de se lever et il bloqua sur ses avant-bras où une ligne d'écailles brunes se détachait de sa peau pâle, il vérifia aussi ses épaules elles aussi recouvertes entièrement puis son dos dans le miroir et y découvrit une autre ligne, il les cacha comme il put avec ses vêtements avant de prendre la décision de faire des tests sanguins lors des congés annuels des scientifiques.

Deux semaines plus tard, le dresseur remarqua deux autres changements : il comprenait désormais les cris de ses filles et ses canines devinrent plus aiguisée que jamais, à tel point qu'il avait juste à presser son doigt dessus pour que son sang coule. Il voulut savoir ce que ses gens lui avait fait et se dirigea vers l'ancien laboratoire où Barry l'avait trouvé, inspectant chaque recoin et chaque tiroir jusqu'à trouver un journal.

24 janvier 2000 :

Notre chef vient de nous demander de faire de nouvelles expériences secrètes, nous devons utiliser de l'ADN de dinosaure volé à Jurassic Park pour créer des hybrides humains/Dinosaure.

Nous commencerons les essais sur des condamnés à mort volontaires pour quelques expérimentations, en espérant que cela ne soit pas dangereux pour eux.

7 Février 2000 :

Les essais ont tous échoués, les cobayes ont hurlés de douleur suite aux injections. Ils finissent par mourir au bout de quelques jours, généralement deux ou trois jours de survie après injection.

Nous avons pour ordre de continuer en variant les formules, je prie pour que cette folie s'arrête.

12 Novembre 2000 :

Les expériences continuent, nous en sommes à 400 morts et 50 formules inutiles. Je dois cacher ce journal pour ne pas être renvoyé des recherches. Je continue pour éviter qu'ils ne commencent sur les enfants.

30 avril 2006 :

Tout continu, 1000 décès suite à cette abomination et pas une seule réussite.

11 aout 2010 :

1500 mort, pas de réussite. Nous cherchons une formule pour les hybrides T-REX. Il nous reste l'ADN T-Rex, Vélociraptor, Spinosaure, Dilophosaurus et Allosaurus. Nous gardons le Raptors pour la fin.

13 Novembre 2012 :

2000 morts, T-Rex, Spinosaure, Dilophosaurus abandonnés car nous n'avons pas de résultats.

28 Septembre 2014 :

Pas de résultats pour l'Allosaurus. 2500 morts, cherchons cobayes proches de dinosaures. Peut-être aurons-nous une chance l'année prochaine avec le nouveau parc.

30 Décembre 2016 :

Nous avons trouvé un cobaye au parc Jurassic World, Owen Grady répond bien à l'expérience.

Owen soupira et s'appuya sur la table en tremblant, il avait sa réponse.

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes…


	3. Chapter 3 Modifications

**Coucou mes Berry ! me voici de retour avec le chapitre 3 d'ADN quand tu nous tiens, nous y trouverons l'évolution des modifications de notre Alpha Grady !**

 **Merci à Orthon McGraw, Natulcien Anwamane, Phenix77, gabbie, nava et Mangas281 pour les Reviews !**

 **Vote : sur 6 Reviews j'ai trois réponses. Plus que 14 votes !**

 **Blue 3, Charlie 0, Delta 0, Echo 0, Claire 0**

Chapitre 3 : Modifications.

Owen était bouleversé par sa découverte, lui une expérience avec de l'ADN de Raptors ?! Cela expliquait ses modifications corporelles, ses sens accrus et sa compréhension des cris de ses filles mais personne ne le croirait s'il en parlait, il valait mieux pour lui de faire une prise de sang et de confirmer cette découverte avec le matériel scientifique à sa disposition. Il devait pour cela attendre encore deux mois, franchement avait-il déjà dit que la patience n'était pas son fort ? Non ? Dommage, il le pensait pourtant très fort et très souvent.

Il reprit le chemin de son bungalow, se glissant directement dans un fauteuil avec un verre de whisky pur qu'il sirota tout en pensant à cette affaire puis le dresseur se glissa dans son lit et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il dormit tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son réveil ne le tire de son état cotonneux, puis se leva et se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa salle de bain. Owen se glissa sous l'eau chaude de sa douche et commença à se laver, se figeant quand il sentit que les écailles avaient gagnées du terrain : ses bras en étaient recouverts du poignet aux épaules puis la couche brune partait en triangle dont la pointe finissait à ses fesses pour reprendre sur tout l'arrière de ses jambes et recouvrir ses pieds, il en avait même une ligne sur la nuque.

Il se rinçât rapidement, sortant précipitamment de sa douche en évitant de justesse la porte et se fixa dans le miroir : ses pupilles faisaient le yoyo fendues-rondes, ses canines avaient poussées, ses sens étaient décuplés au maximum. Enfin il espérait que ce serait le maximum parce qu'il entendait Barry parler aux agents de sécurité de l'enclos alors qu'ils étaient à quelques kilomètres de chez lui ! Owen sentit sa tête tourner, il se mit le dos au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes.

Sa vue se brouilla tandis qu'il sentait sa respiration devenir erratique, un étau douloureux enserrant ses entrailles. Il devait vraiment se calmer avant que cette crise de panique ne l'envoie dans les vapes, il ne voulait pas non plus que quelqu'un s'inquiète et le trouve à poil dans sa salle de bain recouvert d'écailles brunes ! Il se concentra pour ralentir sa respiration, la callant en pensant à ses filles : Blue, Delta, Charlie, Echo. Blue, Delta, Charlie, Echo. Il dût continuer encore une dizaine de minutes avant que tout ne redevienne clair, il se sécha avant d'enfiler un T-shirt manche longue et un pantalon, remarquant que sa température semblait plus basse que la normale.

Il n'eut pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant de partir travailler, ses hommes se figeant au regard noir qu'il leur lança. Il ne fallait pas l'emmerder aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche pour lui parler, il ne devait pas leur permettre de découvrir le pot aux roses. Ses filles lancèrent des sifflements de bienvenues que ses hommes ne parurent pas entendre, il y répondit sans y faire attention d'un grondement indétectable pour l'oreille humaine.

Et les cris de joies de sa meute furent audible pour la sécurité, il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage, gagnant l'incompréhension des ses hommes. Il grimpa sur la passerelle pour faire faire les exercices quotidiens aux quatre Raptors, leur jetant un rat pour les récompenser de leur bonne volonté au travail. Il savait maintenant pourquoi elles lui obéissaient, il était déjà leur Alpha en étant humain mais désormais il avait de l'ADN de Raptors alors elles devaient penser qu'il était comme elles. Il devait néanmoins vérifier à quel point son ADN avait changé et il devait encore attendre deux maudits mois.

Le temps passa lentement aux yeux du dresseur/Alpha des Raptors, ses filles l'appelait de plus en plus pour qu'il descende les voir mais il leur répondait qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu. Qu'il devait savoir pourquoi il sentait comme elles, et ses filles avaient compris, elles attendraient le temps qu'il fallait pour que leur Alpha vienne avec elles. Il leur dit qu'ils iraient doucement : caresses, visite près de la porte puis il resterait peut-être quelques heures dans l'enclos avant de prolonger.

Et si un jours le parc fermait il les libèrerait pour vivre avec elles, mais pour l'instant il devait attendre les analyses, en espérant que personne ne le verrait faire. Il devait encore attendre deux semaines pour pouvoir savoir si ces crétins avaient bien fait ce qu'il pensait et Owen commençait à stresser, il devenait irritable et se renferma légèrement sur lui-même. Le dresseur passa les dernières semaines d'attente à voir que les écailles se solidifiaient, parlant de mieux en mieux avec ses filles et dédaignant tout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Il commença aussi à rester près de la porte qui donnait accès à l'enclos et à l'étonnement général les quatre Raptors restèrent près de lui sans montrer la moindre agressivité. Elles virent même le voir et posèrent leurs museaux pour des caresses que le dresseur leur donna sans sourciller, sous les hoquets de surprises de ses hommes, elles laissaient échapper des sifflements de joie et de quelque chose qu'il identifia comme étant de la satisfaction. Il eut un micro sourire en réalisant qu'elles étaient contentes des caresses qu'elles recevaient, grondant doucement pour leur communiquer son propre contentement, Blue en piailla de joie avec ses sœurs.

Owen resta pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de s'éloigner comme si rien ne s'était produit, grondant un « à demain » a ses petites chéries, enfourchant sa moto pour aller vers son bungalow. Il entendit Barry faire un rapport à Masrani sur ce qu'il venait de voir, le directeur voulait voir cela en vrai pour y croire, Owen siffla de colère contre ce maudit cafteur. Cafteur qui flippa en entendant les sifflements qu'émirent les quatre prédateurs, elles le fixaient d'un air qu'il n'aimait pas trop, il décida de rentrer pour fuir sans savoir que l'odeur de sa peur parvint à son supérieur qui en ricanât. Le lendemain serait le premiers jours de congés de ces crétins de laborantins et il en profiterais pour faire ce qu'il avait a faire, et pourquoi pas piquer quelques appareils pour suivre l'évolution de sa mutation ?

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes…

Prochain Chapitre : Analyse.


End file.
